


Remedy

by zaleska



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, alix needs comfort from her tall gf, i freaking love this paiting so much save me, so i am filling in the gap with my own shitty ideas, there is a big lack of this in the ml fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Alix loses another bet with Kim and is pretty bummed about it, but she has the sweetest girlfriend ever to give her the TLC she needs.





	Remedy

“Stupid Kim,” Alix murmured under her breath as she used both of her tiny arms to squeeze her gear into her locker. “Loud mouthed jerk, who does he think he is anyway?”

 

As she struggled to place her roller blades on top of her messy pile of gym clothes, she heard a small cough from behind her and some feet shuffling towards her. Peeking over her shoulder she watched as Juleka came and reached over her to help place the rollerblades safely in her locker and closed it for Alix.

 

“What do you want?” she huffed. Couldn’t she be left alone after such a defeat?

 

“You were really awesome out there,” Juleka smiled softly. “You shouldn’t listen to Kim when he speaks in front of Chloe, he turns into a jerk to try and impress her.” 

 

Groaning, Alix let her head drop backwards and onto the top of Juleka’s stomach. “I know, but he’s just so infuriating sometimes that I lose my temper and he used that against me today. It’s not fair.” 

 

“I know, but you know he does respect you, and your skills… He just gets carried away when Chloe’s around,” she threaded her fingers through strands of Alix’s hair, being careful when she reached a knot and smoothing it out. 

 

Alix relaxed into her girlfriend, relishing in her comforting touch and soft words. Juleka’s quiet and soft voice was always the perfect remedy to calm her down, whether she was simply worked up before a challenge or her anger after she lost. Maybe if she had had the courage to actually approach Juleka when she first started crushing on her, she wouldn’t have been akumatized.

 

“I bought some pink and purple hair dye this morning, if you want to come over we can, um,” Juleka trailed off and blushed when Alix tilted her head back to look up at her.

 

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled widely and turned herself around to hug the taller girls waist and pressed her face into her chest. “Can we stream the new Spiderman movie too tonight?” 

 

Juleka giggled as Alix’s voice vibrated her chest, “yes, I also bought a new blanket yesterday that we can use.” 

 

“You’re perfect, you know that,” she leaned back a little and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Juleka.

 

However, she was still a few inches short of reaching her face and blew out a breath of air from her nose when she saw Juleka holding in a laugh at the ridiculous height difference. She leaned down a second later and the two relished in the moment of their kiss before being interrupted by the other members of their class coming to look for Alix themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> hey d00dz i also posted this on my tumbr account so like follow me etc 
> 
> hashtagchatnoir.tumblr.com


End file.
